


Spy 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Spy 2

Clint is a spy.  
A good one.  
He deals with secrets.  
Is good at keeping thrm.  
Hjs lying skills are good too.  
He is a good spy.

He likes being a spy.  
It is a thrilling life.  
Full of ups and downs.   
Of fun and games.   
Nothing is guaranteed.


End file.
